Jordann
' Jordann '''who is more commonly referred to under the title "Djinn God Jordann" is a fanon character for the author DjinnKings favourite manga referred to in its shortened version as Magi. Jordann is the God-King of all Djinn's in the manga Magi: The Labryinth of Magic. He is an immortal that boats utterly extraodinary mystic powers far, far above that of the scope of moster other Magi and Djinn. Because of his appearance and nature he goes heavily, HEAVILY underestimated in battle. Jordan is a unique being that serves as the possible origin of Djinns, Metal Vessels, Magi, Dungeon Clearers, and more, due to the fact that he exhibits powers and abilities that are comparable but seemingly superior to all of them combined. History Jordann is a primordial God presence that existed long before other Djnns and Magi. He may be the Origin of all the Djinns in existence due to the fact that he holds the title of the single most supremely powerful Djnn in the Magi universe. He is several hundred billion years older than the universe itself and has been around and observing the world, planet earth, and the evolution of mankind and all of humanity as it is known. Powers & Magics Power Level Jordann is like a giant Jukh conduit. His power is unprecedented, and he has an infinite level of Magoi which is partly granted by his ability to control the flow of the Rukh in any fashion that he see's fit. In spite of being a magical being Jordann has always preferred the path of the warrior. He is a trained and accomplished God Warrior. Even God Tiers of other verses such as Galaxia of Sailor Moon and Hades/Zeus of Saint Seiya pale in comparison to the Djinn Gods power. He also has a near countless amount of hax and durability bypassing magic techniques that put him on the same level as Frederica Bernkastel at the very least. Strength Jordann is a true god in every aspect. His strength is such that he can easily stop dead in place dead in place the full powered simultaneous finishing attacks from beings as powerful as all the God Saints dead in place without displaying the slightest effort in the process. Even in his less powerful incarnations Jordann easily trained in gravity that pulled at forces in excess of a black holes center, all the while his body had been strapped with tons and tons of extra weight on his arms, legs neck, back, and feet. He is more naturally gifted with combat power than a fanalis, and has a destructive output that surpasses Asura in strength by entire leaps and bounds, his fists easily holding the strength comparable to the galaxian range demonstrated by Saint Seiya Gods. Speed Jordann is hundreds of billions of times FTL and has access to seemingly infinite speed. He's capable of casually outracing the speed of Instant Transmission with casual ease and even went so far as to say that "He was getting old" waiting for his opponent to reach him. He moves fights and thinks at comparable speeds and he can often seem completely invisible when throwing his attacks at his enemies, his punches and kicks being perceived as mere twitches while at their most sluggish rates. Durability He's no glass cannon. One of Jordanns most impressive strengths is his gargantuan physical fortitude. He can casually shrug off attacks powerful enough to bust large stars without sustaining any damage. Metal Vessel Quotes *"The weakest dogs tend to bark the loudest"'' *''"I'm a person of few words. But if i were you now, i'd pray. A lot"'' *''"We all pretend to know all, see all, and be above all, but the truth is we're all as tiny, insignificant, and as frightened as the last"'' Behind The Scenes Category:Djinns Category:Magic Users Category:Superheroes Category:Warriors Category:Wizards